<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going for the Gold by BouncyPickle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725117">Going for the Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle'>BouncyPickle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Is Fun, Switching, Top Deadpool, bottom Midas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Deadpool's underwear ended up in Midas' office.</p><p>This is just a PWP of Midas and Wade being flirty and horny and kinda hating each other but also not. So, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midas/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going for the Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midas was an elite spy, a master of his field. Yet that bumbling <em> idiot </em>Wade Wilson still managed to get the drop on him. His office was impenetrable, or so Midas thought. Entering the room, Midas halted midstep when he realized he was not alone. Lounging across his desk, Wade had a pistol, painted bright red, pointed at Midas’ head.</p><p>“Gotta say, these are some great digs you got here, Midy,” Wade waved a hand at Midas’ wall of golden trophy helms he’d taken from his foes, “I was going to ask how much this cost, but I guess that’s not really an issue for you, huh?”</p><p>“Wade,” Midas greeted shortly, “What do you want?”</p><p>Wade sighed dramatically, “Want? Why do you think I want anything? Maybe I just dropped in to say hi. It <em> must </em>get lonely at the top.”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” Midas stalked over to his desk where the other man was lying like he owned the place. Before he could say anything else, Wade’s pistol cocked.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided playfully but Midas could see how serious the other man was in the unwavering aim of his gun, “Hands. I’m crazy but not crazy enough to let you ten carat my family jewels, capiche?”</p><p>Midas raised his hands to the side but couldn’t refrain a scoff, “I don’t want to touch you at all, let alone touch your dick.”</p><p>Wade grinned so wide Midas could see it through his mask. “For a master spy, you are a <em> terrible </em>liar,” Wade sat up. He spun so he was facing Midas, dropped his legs over the edge of the desk, and spread them extra wide. Midas pointedly did not look at the bulge in his pants but Wade chuckled like he could tell Midas wanted to, “Come on, you can be honest with ole DP. I won’t judge. It’s a great dick, I touch it all the time!”</p><p>Midas’ scowl deepened, “What is this, Wade? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Wade glanced down at the weapon in his hand and made a thoughtful noise, “Maybe the guns out approach was a little much-”</p><p>“<em>Wade</em>,” Midas snapped.</p><p>“I’m <em> propositioning </em>you, oh great master spy,” Wade laughed, “You’re lonely. I’m horny. You got that whole buttoned-up-exquisite-taste-begging-for-some-filthy-sextimes thing going on. I gotta be honest with you, it’s really doing it for me. It’s not often I get to check out hot dudes in 3D. A drawing of a great ass is never as hot as an animated version, I’ll tell you that for nothing.”</p><p>Midas took a moment to decipher just what in the hell the other man was talking about. He swallowed thickly and finally let his eyes wander. He knew sleeping with <em> Deadpool </em>went against protocol and that it was undeniably a mistake. Yet, Midas took in the red leather of the other man’s suit, tight enough to accentuate his muscular shoulders and thighs, and found himself wanting. Perhaps Wade was right that Midas was lonely. He didn’t trust Wade in any sense of the word but he also knew no one would believe Wade if he told anyone the two of them fucked anyway.</p><p>Midas licked his lips quickly then dragged his eyes back up to Wade’s face. He was grinning again. “Well then,” Midas smirked, “What exactly did you have in mind?” </p><p>“You. Me,” Wade pointed between them as he spoke, “Doing the no-pants-dance all night long, baby. You know? The horizontal mambo. The infinite dab. The-”</p><p>Midas stepped forward, between Wade’s legs, “Are you going to talk all night or get to it?”</p><p>Wade chucked his gun over his shoulder. There was a loud crash. “That’s more like it!” Wade reached out, grabbed Midas’ tie, and dragged him even closer, until Wade’s thighs were pressing into either side of Midas’ hips, “Now how do you wanna do this? I’m <em> very </em>flexible.” He waggled his eyebrows under his mask and Midas rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You tell me,” Midas demanded, the closest thing to confessing he wanted Wade to take the lead he would give.</p><p>Wade giggled in delight, “It’d be my pleasure. You got a safeword? All sex in the Deadpool universe, including extended universes, video games, alternate realities, and live action movies is safe, sane, and consensual, baby. That’s how I roll.”</p><p>“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Midas couldn’t be bothered to decipher the other man’s nonsense, not when Wade was toying with the topmost button of his shirt, “Meowscles.”</p><p>“So not a furry then, I take it?” Wade asked.</p><p>Midas scoffed, “<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Wade chuckled, slipping Midas’ tie free, “That threesome would have been the stuff of legends.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Midas pulled back so he could scowl at Wade, “You’re killing the mood.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Wade didn’t sound sorry at all, “Let me make it up to you.”</p><p>Midas swallowed thickly as Wade leaned forward. The deceptively soft material of Wade’s mask brushed against Midas’ throat. Wade plucked apart the buttons of Midas’ vest and trailed his clothed lips across Midas’ tattooed adam’s apple. When he planted a kiss through his mask just under the sharp corner of Midas’ jaw, Wade pushed his vest and gun holsters down. They landed on the floor at Midas’ feet with a thunk. Wade pressed his mouth into the sensitive flesh just below Midas’ ear.</p><p>“Put your hands behind your back,” he ordered, firm but flirty still, “Cross them at the wrist.”</p><p>Midas complied and the moment his arms were folded together behind his back, Wade wrapped his tie around them. He cinched the fabric nice and tight but they both knew Midas could still get free if he wanted to. They also knew he didn’t.</p><p>Wade leaned back once Midas was secured in his binds. Then, he reached a gloved hand up, cupping Midas’ cheek and trailing his thumb over the scar carved down Midas’ eye. When Midas let out a startled breath, Wade moved on. His fingers found their way into Midas’ dark hair, messing it up by tangling in it and gripping tightly. Midas moaned low in the back of his throat when Wade pushed him down to his knees.</p><p>Wade held Midas in place while his other hand peeled open his tact belt and flicked the buttons on his red uniform pants apart. His hand sank into his own trousers while Midas watched. He could see the outline of Wade’s cock swelling in his own grip and it sent a shockwave of desire through Midas enough to shock a moan out of his throat. Wade chuckled above him, an amused but undeniably breathless sound.</p><p>“You want this?” Wade asked, playful.</p><p>Midas flicked his eyes up to meet Wade’s through his mask. He licked his lips, “Yes.”</p><p>Wade pulled his cock free of his pants, gave it a firm stroke. “Prove it,” he challenged.</p><p>Midas ducked forward, slipping his tongue out to taste the other man. Wade’s cock was a decent size and while his skin was as deformed as it always was, it wasn’t as hard on the eyes as Midas had been expecting. He licked at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit, and finding he quite liked the taste, sucked the whole head into his mouth. Above him Wade moaned but didn’t try to thrust any deeper. </p><p>Midas took his time, alternating between sucking at the head of Wade’s cock and kissing at the throbbing vein on the underside of it. His tongue lapped that the sensitive gland at the very tip and when Wade hissed, Midas smirked up at him. Wade groaned at the sight of him and his hand tugged at Midas’ hair encouragingly. Finally, Midas allowed the other man some mercy and sucked his cock into his mouth.</p><p>Without being able to use his hands, Midas had to lift himself up and over Wade’s cock to swallow it down. When he felt the head bump into his throat, Midas swallowed, sucking hard enough to draw a long, breathless moan from the other man. He pulled back, caught his breath, and slid down Wade’s cock again. This time when Wade hit his throat, Midas kept sinking down. He sucked until his nose pressed into the red leather of Wade’s suit and Wade let out a strangled sound above.</p><p>“Holy <em> fiddlesticks</em>,” Wade gasped.</p><p>Midas had to pull back when a surprised snort of laughter almost choked him on the other man’s cock. Wade whined pitifully so Midas chuckled up at him. When Wade saw him, he let out a pleased growl. Before Midas could suck his cock again, Wade used his grip in his hair to pull Midas back up to his feet. Then Wade was yanking his mask off and tossing it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck, you really should smile more,” Wade panted into Midas’ lips, “Looks really, really good on you.”</p><p>Before Midas could speak, Wade was dragging him into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues met before their lips sealed together and Midas shivered at the pure filth of it. Wade’s tongue was slippery and skillful as it traced every available inch of Midas’ mouth. When it curled against the roof of his mouth, Midas released a throaty moan into Wade’s lips and Wade swallowed it down. They broke apart, gasping, and Wade wasted no time tearing at the buttons of Midas’ shirt so he could press his lips into the hard line of Midas’ inked collarbone instead.</p><p>“Fuck, Wade,” Midas licked the taste of the other man from his lips as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Wade growled an almost laugh into Midas’ chest, “That <em> is </em>the idea.”</p><p>Then Wade was pushing Midas back a step so he could get to his feet. He shoved Midas’ white button up down his biceps before catching Midas by his bare waist and spinning them around, changing their positions. His gloved fingers skimmed down Midas’ exposed chest, stopping to tweak a nipple, before settling on Midas’ belt.</p><p>“Say, you ever fuck someone on this fancy desk before?” Wade asked, kissing at the tattoos under Midas’ chin.</p><p>“Haven’t-” Midas’ breath stuttered for a second when Wade yanked his belt open, “Haven’t really had much opportunity to, no.”</p><p>“That’s a real shame,” Wade hummed, sucking a hickey in the only blank space on Midas’ neck he could find, “Let’s fix that, huh?” Then Wade reached behind Midas to swipe everything off his desk and onto the floor.</p><p>“Asshole,” Midas huffed, “You’re cleaning that up.”</p><p>“Shh,” Wade caught Midas under his thighs and helped shimmy him up onto the desk’s surface, “Less talky, more fucky.”</p><p>Midas lifted his hips so Wade could pull his pants and boxers down, “I hate you.”</p><p>“You won’t after this,” Wade grinned, kneeling to pull Midas’ trousers and shoes off. He missed a sock but Midas was too horny to care. When he stood and immediately moved between Midas’ bare thighs, Midas grunted disapprovingly.</p><p>“What about you?” Midas looked down Wade’s front where only his cock was exposed, “I’m practically naked. Fair’s fair.”</p><p>Wade blinked like he was genuinely surprised. “Are you…” he glanced down at himself, “Are you sure you <em> want </em>to see me naked?”</p><p>Midas rolled his eyes, “No, I’m fucking you for your personality. Yes. Now take it off.”</p><p>Wade stripped out of his red suit faster than Midas genuinely thought possible. All Wade was wearing underneath were a pair of black and red briefs with his own logo on them. He slipped them off, twirling them on a finger, and arched a brow at Midas. </p><p>“Well?” he shot his underwear off his finger like a rubberband, “Happy now?”</p><p>“Ecstatic,” Midas deadpanned, but spread his thighs invitingly anyway, “Now come on.”</p><p>“Oh I plan on it,” Wade rummaged around his tact belt on the floor and came up with a bottle of lube. Then he caught up Midas’ thighs, one in each hand, as he moved his way between them again, “Or in. Depending.”</p><p>“<em>On</em>, if you want to keep your balls attached to your body,” Midas warned.</p><p>Wade laughed but Midas was pleased that it sounded at least a little nervous, “Gotcha.”</p><p>Wade popped the lid of the lube open with his teeth. Then he was pouring a generous amount into his hand. He encouraged Midas to lean back, pushing his thigh up, and Midas obliged. Once he had better access, Wade was dragging his slick fingers down Midas’ cock, over his balls, and down to his ass. Midas’ hips stuttered of their own volition at the delicate touch, desperate for more. Midas hummed a low moan in the back of his throat when Wade’s finger finally breached him. Wade was careful, slowly easing his finger inside and teasing Midas open. It pissed Midas off.</p><p>“Hurry <em> up</em>,” Midas wrapped a long leg over Wade’s hip.</p><p>“Why the rush?” Wade laughed, slipping his finger out before gently pushing it back in, “We got all night.”</p><p>“And I intend to make the most of it,” Midas bit back, “Now get in me.”</p><p>Wade brought his free hand up to Midas’ flat stomach and gave him a bit of a shove, pressing Midas down flat on his back. Midas moaned, spread his legs a little more. Wade grinned down at him. </p><p>“I’m calling the shots here, Mr. Bond,” Wade held Midas steady while he eased another finger inside of him, “And I say slow down and enjoy yourself. I’m going to fuck you senseless in a minute.”</p><p>Midas shifted his leg around Wade’s waist higher, dragging his heel up Wade’s spine, but didn’t fight him on it. “Promises, promises,” he murmured, smirking.</p><p>Wade’s mouth cut into a grin and instead of replying he slipped his fingers into Midas’ body all the way to the last knuckle and spread them apart. Midas’ thigh twitch, his knee jerking, when pleasure shot through his whole body. His head fell back into the sleek wood of his desk and he groaned, loud and unapologetic. Wade’s hand on his stomach eased up, caressing its way up Midas’ ribs and heaving chest. Wade continued teasing his fingers in and out until Midas was sure he was going to come all over himself without even getting to the main event.</p><p>“<em>Wade</em>,” he tried to sound demanding but Midas’ voice came out thin and breathless instead.</p><p>Wade finally pulled his fingers free and Midas groaned his disapproval at the loss. “Wait for me,” Wade said in a rush as he poured more lube onto his hands and cock, “I got you.”</p><p>Wade bent under Midas’ knee, hiking it up onto his shoulder, and positioned himself at Midas’ slick entrance. One slippery hand caught Midas by his waist to hold him steady while the other landed on the desk next to Midas’ head to hold <em> Wade </em>steady. Then Wade was pushing inside and they both moaned together. </p><p>Wade’s cock inside his ass felt much bigger than it had inside his mouth and although Midas wouldn’t confess such a thing, he appreciated the slow pace the other man was setting. Midas could feel that he was tight around the other man but he was slippery and opened up enough that it didn’t hurt. When Wade slowed so he could adjust, Midas used his leg wrapped around Wade’s back to pull him forward.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop,” Midas hissed.</p><p>Wade let out a breathless, shaky chuckle and complied. He rocked forward until the front of his thighs hit Midas’ ass and he was buried inside to the hilt. Midas groaned. Wade paused, leaning down to kiss at Midas’ chest and up to his throat. Midas jerked his head back enough to catch Wade’s mouth in a slick kiss that felt as much like fucking as the cock in his ass.</p><p>“Ready?” Wade panted into Midas’ cheek.</p><p>Midas huffed, “I’ve <em> been </em>ready.”</p><p>So Wade rocked his hips back, slow, before snapping them forward with force. A sound too much like a yelp left Midas’ mouth so he quickly bit his lip to silence himself. Wade growled a pleased laugh into his throat anyway. Then Wade was rolling his hips back before doing it again. Under them the desk creaked dangerously. Neither man noticed.</p><p>Wade set a pace that was punishingly fast and precise. He hit Midas’ prostate without working for it. Like he just <em> knew </em> how to drive the other man crazy. Midas tipped his head back and gasped through a myriad of moans as Wade fucked him good and deep. The fingers on Midas’ hips were going to bruise. Midas wanted to feel them for <em> days</em>.</p><p>He could feel himself gearing up for release and panted out a quick warning. Midas arched his back and yanked at the tie restraining his hands even though he had no desire to be freed. His hips rolled up to meet Wade’s thrusts and when he did Wade pounded into his prostate hard enough for Midas to see stars. He came with a throaty shout, bursting across his stomach in streaks of hot white. Wade dropped his hip to wrap his hand around Midas’ cock and stroked him hard and fast. The hand on his cock finished him like it was punching him through his orgasm and after left Midas feeling like he’d come twice.</p><p>Wade pulled out but surprised Midas by scooping him up in his arms as best he could. He took them a step back to drop into the expensive, hand-tooled chair in front of the desk. Wade sat and hauled Midas into his lap so Midas was sitting with his thighs spread over Wade’s own. Wade quickly gripped his own achingly hard cock, stroking it roughly.</p><p>“Fuck that was so hot,” he snatched Midas by his hair and dragged him into a kiss.</p><p>When Wade came, he groaned into Midas’ mouth and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. Midas moaned in response, feeling the other man’s hot come spray across his stomach to mingle with his own. Midas licked at Wade’s panting mouth as he came down from his orgasm, trying to catch his breath. Once they’d both relaxed into the post-orgasm glow, Wade kissed at the scar on Midas’ cheek gently.</p><p>“See?” Wade said, breath hot on Midas’ neck, “Knew this was a good idea.”</p><p>Midas snorted, “It better be the first of many or I’m going to be sorely disappointed.”</p><p>“Well…” Wade leaned back, tonguing at the corner of his mouth thoughtfully, “I <em> have </em>always wanted someone to bend me over a big fancy desk and fuck my brains out.”</p><p>Midas grinned, brought his arms that he’d freed from his binds up to box Wade in below him. The chair on either side of Wade’s head turned to gold. “Now <em> that </em>sounds like a great idea.”</p><p>Wade smirked, “Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>The next day, Midas remembered why he hated Wade Wilson. His office was a mess. All the papers and various trinkets that went on his desk were scattered across the floor. A priceless vase was shattered. His chair was unsalvageable. He’d burn it if it wasn’t solid gold. Most annoyingly, however, was the pair of red and black briefs hanging off the arm of the seat. There was a Deadpool logo on the crotch and a sticky note on the ass.</p><p>
  <em> For your trophy wall. Xoxo </em>
</p><p>Yes, Midas truly hated Wade Wilson. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>